Six Months
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: Six months, two weeks and four days. Thats how long it had been since they found her. Sara lapsed into a coma. Grissom went to prison. Thats all I'll say


_My block is driving me nuts. In the mean time, I created this. I was bored waiting for Season 8 to be released on DVD in Australia so I created my own ending even though I already know what happens._

_Special thinks as usual to GSRgirlforever for betaing this for me._

_Set at the end of 'DEAD DOLL' with a tiny mention of Adam Trent (COMMITTED)_

_**PINEAPPLE**_

Six months, two weeks and four days. Thats how long it had been since they found her. It had been raining hard, water almost completely swallowing the upturned Mustang.

Grissom had twisted his ankle trying to get to her. He almost drowned trying to free her arm from between the door frame and the ground.

It broke his heart when they were told she'd lapsed into a coma, it almost killed him when her mother arrived and told him to stay away from her daughter.

Disposing of her keys and cellphone before walking through the metal detector, Catherine was about to shatter Grissom's already fractured heart.

Her mother was taking her off life support.

Lindsay had begged to see Gil, but prison, even minimum security, was no place for a sixteen year old.

It hadn't taken long for the metal door to open, revealing a grim unshaven Grissom as he almost shuffled towards her table. She rambled on about the team was doing...under the circumstances, while he impatiently waited for an update from the hospital.

"She's the same as last time we spoke Gil."

"But that's good. Right?"

"No Gil...its not. Laura...she's pulling the plug. She's turning off Sara's life support."

Never, in all the years she had known him, had Catherine seen so many emotions cross his face simultaneously.

"But they...she...I thought..."

"I thought so too, we all did. Maybe...maybe this _is _the best thing." Grissom kept his voice low, but it dropped dramatically, almost into a growl.

"Don't you dare say that."

"Its been six months Gil."

"She could still wake up. She's strong, she can get through this. I know she can." His last few words were almost lost through his whisper. "When?"

"Two days from now. I really am sorry Gil." All she could do was put a hand of comfort on his shoulder before being told that her time was up.

WHYWHYWHYDELILAH?

Catherine was _not _looking forward to work that night. Her last images of Grissom's face had not been pleasant and it had put her down, knowing she had been the one to break the poor man's heart. Again. Her grief did not go unnoticed.

Nick gave her a reassuring hug, as did Warrick. Greg continued to stare at the ceiling. The news had not been taken lightly by him either, the entire lab had taken the news hard. Even Ecklie had seemed oddly solemn. Their strange, dysfunctional family was about to lose another member. Shortly after Grissom had been told to stay away, Laura had filed for a restraining order against him. Unable to stay away from her, he'd gone against it. Six times. Hospital security had busted him the last time and Brass was forced to charge him.

Meanwhile, Grissom called his attorney, pleading with him to set a meeting with his girlfriend's mother. Reluctantly, she'd agreed.

"I'd like to see Sara, with your permission."

"That's simply out of the question-" Her lawyer tried to argue.

"I wasn't asking you" he almost yelled before his voice dropped as he turned back to Laura. "I know that going against the TRO wasn't the best idea and I'm dealing with the consequences. I heard that...what you intend to do. All I'm asking is five minutes. I just need to say goodbye."

_**ROADTONOWHERE**_

Her face was as pale as he remembered. She looked beautiful in her deep slumber, only he knew she wouldn't wake up. Leaving his guard outside, Grissom took a seat by her side, taking her cool hand and sliding his fingers between hers.

"Hey. Sorry I haven't been around. It took me two hours to convince your mother to actually let me come." He allowed his eyes to take in her unmoving form.

"I'm sorry Sara, I really am. I made a promise and I broke it. After Adam attacked you, I told myself that I wouldn't let you get hurt again. Now I'm gonna lose you forever. Please sweetheart, just wake up. I need you." He stood up, bending down to her ear. "I love you."

He was suddenly unaware of everything. He knew he shouldn't, but he did it anyway.

He kissed her.

Her lips were cold and felt unfamiliar, even after kissing them for two years. But they weren't warm, they didn't feel like hers. His moved against her still ones, allowing him, if only for a moment, to pretend she was awake, giggling as he bent over her, like she did before...

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as his escort came in to tell him they had to leave. He again whispered that he loved her before being taken from the building, the tears rolling freely as they drove through the city lights.

_**WHATACATCH,DONNIE**_

_Technicolor, that's new. I don't like it though. I must talk to Gil about that. Come to think of it, where did he go? I swear he was here a moment ago. Maybe he took Hank on another walk._ "I love you." _Love you too baby. Wait, why can't he hear me._ Something warm pressed against her lips. _That feels really nice. But why can't I do anything? _"I love you Sara Sidle, don't you ever forget that." A door opened and closed. Then...nothing. _Hey, where'd everyone go?_

SOLONG,JIMMY

"Hey Sara, It's Nick…Obviously. I don't want to be the pain-in-the-ass big brother, but we need you to wake up sweetie. Everyone's a mess at the moment, hell, Grissom went to prison just for seeing you." Nick chuckled, but there was a horrific lack of humor in it.

"Please Sar, we're barely hanging on here." He looked at his watch. "You've got twenty minutes kid. We can't lose you." He placed a soft kiss on her brow and made for the door.

"Nick?" The voice was raspy but not beyond recognition. He spun quickly.

"Oh my God, you're awake." he raced back to her side, repeatedly hitting the call button.

"Where's Gil?" He didn't want to answer. Luckily he was ushered from the room before he had a chance.

_**ONEGOODREASONWHY**_

Nick walked gravely into the break room, dropping unceremoniously onto the couch. Warrick picked up on it immediately.

"I went to see Sara. She woke up."

"What's with the dead look? That's the best news we've had in months."

"She wants to see Grissom." All smiles disappeared. "How do we tell her the guy she's in love with isn't allowed within 50 feet of her?"

"It's gonna kill her. It almost killed him."

"The guy violated a restraining order for her. She needs to know guys. It'll hurt, but she has the right." The team absorbed Greg's words, Ecklie walking casually into the room, assignment slips in hand.

"I just got a call from the hospital. Sara woke up and is refusing to take her medication. They had to sedate her."

"She wants to see Grissom Conrad. She doesn't know about the TRO yet."

"'Doesn't know? I thought it was her idea?"

"It was her mother's idea. She's been in a coma since Grissom almost drowned pulling her from under that stupid car."

"I'm gonna tell her." All eyes stared at Greg's bold words. "After work, I'm gonna tell her. You're more than welcome to join me."

"Why can't we just deliver them a happy message for once? Why are we always the ones the break their hearts?"

"Who knows Catherine? Who knows?"

INGOD'SHANDS

Her mother was with her when they arrived. It was an awkward silence between them until Laura decided she wanted some coffee. Only after she left did Sara question them about how they were.

"Worried about you. You really know how to scare the crap out of people, you know that?"

"I don't really remember anything. There was a lot of water though."

"Your arm was stuck between the door frame and the ground. It was raining really hard and the car was almost full. Grissom twisted his ankle trying to get down to you."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Greg immediately regretted them. Sara had badgered them for his whereabouts but they simply changed the subject, now there was no way to avoid it.

"Cut the crap guys. Where's Gil?"

"Nevada State Minimum Security Prison."

"What the hell's he doing there?"

"He's serving time for violating a restraining order."

"Who was he _supposed_ to stay away from?"

"You." It was almost inaudible but Sara caught it.

"Me? But...what...why...LAURA!!!" A brunette head appeared in the door way, the owner striking an uncanny resemblance to Sara.

"You yelled dear?"

"Don't 'dear' crap me mother. I need to talk to you." The team made their exit, but Sara was too focused to notice. "You filed a restraining order against Gil?"

"Honey-"

"Stop it with the names. You got a restraining order against _my _boyfriend. I mean, what the hell?"

"You got hurt because of him."

"He didn't shove me under that car mom."

"You had a fractured arm"

"It was crushed _by the car! _Gil would never do that, he loves me."

"That's what your father said." Came her mumbled reply.

"He's not dad. He's the most non-violent person I know." Silence filled the empty space in the hospital room.

"What do you want me to do Sara?"

TRUSTINYOU

Squinting against the harsh sunlight, Grissom made his way towards the LVPD night shift, Brass and Sofia, who all crowded around the side of the SUV. Catherine rushed him into a hug.

"I don't get it. How'd you get her to drop it?"

"_We_ didn't." At Grissom's raised eyebrow, Brass opened the car door.

"Hi Gilbert." She made her way forward, until they stood toe-to-toe.

"Cath said...I thought..." Sara placed a soft hand on his cheek, loving how he nuzzled it with his unshaven stubble. "I thought I'd lost you." He merely whispered.

"Good luck with that."

Not caring that everyone could see him, Grissom closed the already tiny gap between them, pulling her into a blistering kiss.

The world disappeared, all either could feel was the others lips and their bodies pressing together. The bubble began to deflate as the sound of loud clapping could be heard somewhere in the background. Breaking for air, their heads rested together.

"Lets get out of here."

Sara simply giggled.

_PLEASE NOTE. The random words indicating scene changes are random songs from my Ipod and I own none of them. _

_To avoid confusion, the part in italics in the middle are Sara's comatic thoughts. I mentioned this here and not the beginning cause I didn't want to spoil anything._


End file.
